A Promise
by emeraldmoonlight23
Summary: What happens when a new teacher shows up at All Boys Kanoha High and Naruto feels like he has somehow known him before ? Better summary inside . Yaoi BoyxBoy . Don't like ; don't read . Pairing: SasuNaru ! :D Rated M for lemony goodness ;D Please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I ever contributed to Naruto in any way whatsoever. Nope nope ! :P**

**Summary: This fic is about an 18 year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who goes to the infamous All Boys Kanoha High. He doesn't care much for school and doesn't bother to show up on time to any of his classes. One day when his homeroom teacher, Kakashi sensei, announces his retirement and a new, attractive sensei shows up, he suddenly starts to develop an interest for school; or maybe is it his new sensei he's interested in ? Who exactly is this man that has left Naruto feeling like he has somehow known him before ?  
Ohh and the pairing ? Well that was supposed to be a surprise but I guess I'll just go ahead and say it , Sasuke and Naruto . SasuNaru ! Hahaha this pairing pwns :D**

**Warning: This here is a yaoi (boyxboy). Don't like , don't read . Andd BEAWARE that this fic is rated M for lemons ;)**

**Note: Italics mean other people talking besides the main character (when in quotations). [ ex._"blah blah blah" _]  
Single quotations and italics put together are just thoughts. [ ex. _'blah blah blah' _]**

**Ohhkay now onward with the story ! [:**

**

* * *

**

_*Pant, pant*  
'Dammit! If I don't hurry up, Kakashi sensei might just kill me this time'_

As always, here I am, rushing to get to homeroom before the bell rings. The hallways are already empty, which I'm pretty used to by now 'cause this is usually how I look at them.

School really isn't my thing. I don't really like coming here for the fact that it's just so damn boring and there isn't much to look forward to when waking up in the morning on a school day. I'm already a pretty smart kid , so what's the point? The only reason I still come here is just so I don't have Iruka, my foster dad, worry about me too much.

_*RING!*  
'Damn! There goes the late bell...'_

As I'm running through the hallway, chest pumping, and body sweating, everything just seems to be whirling past me. The discolored, paint-chipped lockers and the "not-so-white" dirt filled walls. Geez this school is gross...

Finally, almost out of breath, I reach the door of my homeroom class. I stop to catch my breath before grabbing the door knob and twisting it, swinging the door open.

"I'm here!" I yell out to Kakashi sensei, who happens to be taking attendance.

_'Great, now everyone's either staring or glaring at me. Why don't you just take a damn picture? It'll last longer...'_

Speaking of my looks, my face is probably flushed and full of sweat from all that running. I'm not a bad looking guy, as a matter of fact many people always end up mentioning how "hot" I look. I have bright blonde hair and bright, sky blue eyes, which contrast from my "sun kissed skin" (which is also what many people say when describing me). Go figure. I'm lean but also on the muscular side, with the height of 6'3", which is pretty tall in my opinion.

_"Uzumaki, Naruto. Just in time for you to hear me read your name off of the attendance sheet. Well then, take a seat. I have an announcement to make", _Kakashi sensei said, un-phased by my tardiness, which is sort of unusual because he'd usually scold me to death.

_"Everyone, I'm retiring. As a matter of fact, today is actually my last day. I just came here to announce my retirement and have you meet you're new sensei for the rest of the year."_

_*Knock, Knock* _

_"Oh speaking of your new sensei, he must be here right now."_

_'He? Oh great, another guy teacher that I can ignore...'_

Kakashi sensei walks towards the door and opens it, mumbling something to the person outside the door. He then opens the door wider letting the person in. As he walked in, I almost choked up on my own breath. I mean I was literally left speechless as I stared at the man standing before me. He had dark, onyx eyes that you could get lost in and dark, raven-black hair that contrasts with his flawless, pale skin. He was young looking, tall and lean and not to mention handsome. He had a serious look on his face and he was wearing a suit that probably matches his personality, serious and organized. Just looking at him made me want to know more about him. But why is it that he seems so familiar? If I would've ever met a guy like him, he would've been on my mind for the rest of my life, so I'm pretty sure that I have never seen him before. But still...

_"Okay looks like you can handle it from here, but I'll have to warn you about one of the students," _Kakashi sensei said to the handsome mystery man.

_'Hah, I wouldn't be surprised if sensei was talking about me when saying "warn you about one of the students".'_

_"Naruto, please stand up," _Kakashi sensei said to me.

_'Hah, I knew it.'_

_"Why don't you introduce yourself to your new sensei?" _Kakashi sensei said.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I hope that we have a good year sensei!" I said with a smirk on my face.

_"He may say that he 'hopes to have a good year' but he is one of the most least enthusiastic students I have ever seen. He is always late for homeroom and I wouldn't be surprised if he were late to his other classes as well. And he never pays attention in class, practically falling asleep the whole time he's in here. I hope that you can be a positive influence towards Naruto, I would really appreciate it if you pushed him towards the right direction," _Kakashi said to the still nameless sensei.

_'What the hell! What's his name? I need to know his name!'_

_"Well I'll just leave the rest to you. As for you students, I hope that you don't give your new sensei a hard time. Have a good rest of the year," _Kakashi said waving goodbye and walking out the door with those last words.

As soon as the door shut, I was dying to hear the _still_ nameless sensei speak.

"Alright students, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, but please address me as Uchiha sensei. I hope that we will have a good year. You can introduce yourselves after I go through this lesson with you. Now please open up your textbooks to page 53 so we can start our lesson," Uchiha sensei said as he opened up his teacher's edition text book.

Man his voice definitely was something I can get used to hearing. And his name, Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke...

* * *

_*RING!*_

"Huh?" I say, waking from my slumber.

_'Oh damn, don't tell me I slept through the whole period... So much for making a good first impression on Sasuke... Oh wait, aren't I supposed to call him Uchiha sensei? No... I like Sasuke better.'_

Still half asleep and completely out of it, I get up from my seat and follow the rest of the class out of the classroom.

_"Naruto-kun, can you stay for a minute so I can speak with you?" _Sasuke says, calling me over to his desk.

"Oh you can call me Naruto if you want, there's no need to throw in the "kun". So whats up Sasuke?" I say as I reach his desk.

_"I assume you didn't hear me when I said to address me as Uchiha sensei. Also, I guess Kakashi senpai was right when he said that you tend to sleep during class. Don't think I didn't notice. And don't think that I won't listen to Kakashi senpai and not "push you towards the right direction"," _Sasuke said with the sternest voice.

_'Oh? So he was looking at me while he was teaching huh? Heheheh.'_

"I heard you when you said to "address you as Uchiha sensei", I just prefer calling you Sasuke. It sounds way better you know," I say with a smerk.

_'Did I just see Sasuke blush for a second there or am I just seeing things?'_

"Oh and I apoligize for knocking out during class. I really didn't mean to, I was just really tired 'cause I was running this morning, trying to get to school. All I really wanted to do was make a good impression towards you, even though I failed miserably. Can you please forgive me?," I asked, making a puppy dog face.

_*Sigh* "Fine, as long as you don't do it again. And please try to come in on time tomorrow, okay?" _Sasuke asks.

_'Yes! My puppy dog face worked, as expected. Never fails.'_

"Okay! As a matter of fact, I'll be here early just for you. It's a promise, Sasu-kun!" I say, with an excited tone in my voice"

_'Did Sasuke just flinch when hearing me say Sasu-kun? Why did I even call him that anyways?'_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I called you Sasu-kun just now... um Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow!" I say, jogging towards the door.

_"I said to address me as Uchiha sensei, Naruto!" _Sasuke yells as I jog out the door.

"I know!" I yell back.

_'Why is it that I called him Sasu-kun just now? I don't know why, but I feel like I've called someone that before. And even if I did, why did I call Sasuke that just now? I know that I have never met Sasuke until now... right?'_

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

"Hey Naruto, Sasu-kun is here to see you," Iruka says at the door.

"Bring him in! Bring him in!" Naruto says, running to the door.

"Okay, okay!"

*Door opens*

"Sasu-kun! You're here!" Naruto says running to Sasu-kun and embracing him with joy.

"Hi Naruto!" Sasu-kun says, embracing him back.

"Hi Sasu-kun! Come color with me!" Naruto says, ushering Sasu-kun to a table.

"How was school?" Naruto asks grabbing a crayon and running it on a piece of paper.

"It was okay. But not as good as being here with you!" Sasu-kun says, doing the same.

"Hahaha. I can't wait to go to the same school as you so I can be with you all day Sasu-kun!"

"Oh but we'll never be in the same school. You're only eight and I'm eighteen. So you'll still be in elementry school by the time I leave high school. Then I'll have to leave to go to college," Sasu-kun said in disappointment.

"Aww! Well what does Sasu-kun want to be when he grows up?" Naruto asked, curious at the thought of Sasu-kun being in college.

"I want to become a teacher!" Sasu-kun proudly declared.

"Oh! Then one day, can Sasu-kun be my sensei? Naruto asked, still curious.

"Of course! Once I leave college, I'll be your sensei! Sasu-kun said excitedly.

"Is that a promise?" Naruto asked holding out his pinky.

"It's a promise," Sasu-kun smiled, folding his finger with Naruto's.

-End Flashback-

"Ahh!" I yell out, sitting up and snapping out of my deep slumber.

"What was that just now?" I ask myself, refering to the dream that I just had.

"Dammit! Who is Sasu-kun, and why was he in my dreams just now?" I ask myself with frustration, falling back on my bed and closing my eyes to try and picture that "Sasu-kun" again.

* * *

*Yawn* 'Geez I couldn't sleep last night after that dream I had.'

After a long walk from my house, I finally reach school grounds. It's early in the morning, the sun has barely rinsen.

As I'm walking up the steps of the school, I can feel the brisk December air brush against my face.

I swing the door of the main entrance of the school open, and the halls are completely empty.

All I can hear is the sound of my footsteps as I walk down the empty halls.

Today is the first day I came to school early in a long time. The reason why I came here so early was because of Sasuke, I promised him that I would, and I never break my promises.

I round the corner and finally reach my homeroom. I reach for the knob on the door and swing it open. When glancing inside the classroom I'm surprised to see Sasuke sitting on his desk, reading a book.

He glances up from his reading and looks at me, raising his eyebrows, probably suprised to see me as well.

"Oh, hi Sasuke! See I kept my promise!" I say excitedly.

_"Oh, hi Naruto. I thought I told you to address me as Uchiha sensei. And I'm surprised that you came here early, considering what Kakashi senpai said about you having the tendency of coming late to school everyday. You honestly came here early just because of the promise you made me?" Sasuke asked with curiosity._

"Of course!" I said with certainty.

_"I see..." _Sasuke replied, going back to reading his book.

_'Is it me, or did I see Sasuke blush... again? And is he going back to reading his book, or is he just hiding the blush?'_

I mentally smiled at this.

I'm still thinking about the dream that I had last night and without really thinking at all I say... "Hey Sasuke, what made you want to become a teacher?"

Sasuke looks at me with his eyes wide, and to my surprise he says... _"A promise."_

When he notices that I don't say anything, he continues,_"I said to a boy, years ago, that I wanted to become a teacher when I grow up. He asked if, when I become a teacher, can I become his sensei. I promised that as soon as I got my degree, I would become his sensei. That one promise, that I made years ago, has persevered me to work hard ever since. So here I am now, as your sensei."_

"Sasu-kun?" I say, with my eyes wide open.

Sasuke sets his book down and gets up from his desk.

He then approaches me and embraces me tightly.

_"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to see you again, Naruto?"_

"Ten, long, years," I reply. As soon I say this, Sasuke lifts up his head and presses his soft lips against mine.

Who would've known that the boy that I admired all those years ago would've actually kept his promise and become my sensei?

I guess I'm not the only one who keeps his promises.

Sasuke enters his tongue inside of my mouth, which tastes like coffee. We twist our tongues together in unsion ever so passionately.

We then break from our long kiss, gasping for air.

Without even a second to spare, Sasuke lays me on his desk and starts licking my neck.

A moan manages to escape my lips and Sasuke lifts his head and smiles at me. That was the first time I've seen Sasuke smile in years, and I swear, just looking at him smile now is getting me hard.

He starts unbottoning my shirt, revealing my chest and stomach.

I feel his wet tongue glide against my chest towards my left nipple and he starts licking it and sucking on it tenderly while fondling with the other with his fingers.

He then bites my nipple and another moan comes out of my mouth.

He glides his tongue down to my stomach and traces he tongue along my abs.

While doing this he places his hand on my, now hard, cock.

"Nn," I say, holding in a moan.

Sasuke continues to trace my abs with his tongue while fondling with my hard cock through my pants.

He lifts his head from my stomach and starts to unbotton and unzip my pants.

He manages to slip off my pants without a problem and throws them on the floor.

He then pulls off my boxers, throwing them beside my pants on the floor.

With my hard cock now in his sights, he pokes the tip with his finger, making me moan once again.

Then, without warning, he engulfs my entire cock in his mouth.

His head starts bobbing up and down, while tenderly licking and sucking my cock.

The warmth of his mouth around my cock is just too much for me to take, I'm practically going nuts over here.

While still sucking my cock, he lifts my legs and serparates them more.

His head then lifts away from my cock and he sets his sights for something else.

He begins to lick my entrance and then sticks two fingers inside of me.

"Hah... Sasuke..." I manage to say in between moans.

Sasuke removes his fingers from my entrance and he removes his own pants and boxers.

I look down to get a sight of him.

_'Whoa, his cock is huge.' _

He positions him self so that his cock is face to face with my entrance.

_"Are you ready?"_ Sasuke asks, making sure that I'm okay with what he's about to do.

"Yes... please ... enter me... already..." I say in between heavy breaths.

His cock then enters inside of me.

"Ahh!" I yell out.

_'I can feel his cock throbing inside of me, it's so big!'_

He then slides out and thrusts back in, in a slow pace.

I can see his eyes looking right into mine, his onyx ones with my sky blue ones.

His face is completely flushed.

He continues to thrust back in and out, picking up the pace with each thrust.

While doing this, he grabs my hard and throbing cock and starts to pump me.

"...Sasuke..." I manage to say as tears start to form in my eyes.

The sensation is just too much for me to handle, I'm going completely crazy.

I extend my arms and embrace Sasuke.

I manage to whisper in his ear,"Uh... Sasuke... I think... I'm going to... AHH!"

And just as I was about to finish my sentence I reach my climax and the cum splurts all over my stomach and Sasuke's face.

This is followed by Sasuke reaching his climax as well and cuming right inside of me, his cum filling me up entirely.

He then collaspes right on top of me, panting in my ear.

"Naruto... I love you. I always have loved you," Sasuke says, lifting his head from my ear and giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Sasuke," I say, giving him a kiss as well.

I glance at the clock on the wall above us.

"You know, class starts in about ten minutes."

He looks back and sees the time as well.

"Oh yeah your right, we should probably get dressed then huh?" Sasuke laughs.

I laugh as well.

Here I am, embrasing and laughing with the man that I once admired and now love.

Who knew that keeping a promise would lead to this?

* * *

**Awwwwww ! **

**I know this was extremely cute right ? Wasn't it awesome how I tied the promises that they made to each other into how they become lovers in the end ? ( Which is pretty mush self explained in the title itself ) lol **

**GENIUS ! I knoooo !**

**Well It's finally finshed ! Thank the lord :'D**

**Lol . Well I hope that you enjoyed it from beginning to end [ : Andd please leave reviews and feedback , it would be greatly appreciated [ :**

**T H A N K S ! 8)**

**_ EmeraldMoonlight23**


End file.
